Nanba Blue
by Churchisalive
Summary: Nanba Prison, the inescapable prison fortress. No one has ever escaped successfully from it. No one except a few lucky mutha (bleep)s from building 13. Who are they and how did they do it.


**Author's note: Starting to take a long break off many stories that I started. And I love these shows so I figured it would be a cool idea to cross them over.**

It's exact location can not be revealed.

That information is at the nation's highest level of secrecy.

Nanba Prison.

The impregnable prison on a remote island floating on the sea.

The latest technology and guards recruited from around the world. Give it Japan's largest, and the world's highest level security network.

Even the famous Alcatraz Island, is full of holes and opportunities to escape when compared to this place.

The full truth of this place will never be revealed to the world.

That is because this is Nanba Prison.

No one has ever escaped successfully from this prison.

[Searchlights and Alarms start going off]

Guard Voice Intercom: "Emergency! Prisoners have escaped!"

Narrator: I take that back!

Loud guard over speaker began to warn the entire building, "Emergency! Prisoners have escaped in building 13! Security system is activated! Security Level: NBK4. Move! Go, go, go, go, go, go!"

Multiple feet are shuffling down the halls as they are soon followed by black boots and are in pursuit. Guards rush through large hallways and thin narrow walkways to reach the escapees.

Guard in the monitor room: Oh no! Oh no! If the warden comes back now, we'll all be in big trouble!

Suddenly a badass bald guard stomps in "Calm down."

"Supervisor!" The guard at the monitors yelped.

Hajime asked his fellow guard, "Which inmates escaped?"

(forgot his name but it will come back to me): "The four inmates from cell 13."

Hajime looks up at the monitor, "Them huh?" He listed them by number as they flew into the view of the spotlight, "Inmate number 11, number 25, number 69, and inmate number 25."

The guard sitting at the table stared at the screen with worry, "All four are repeat offenders who have escaped from prisons around the world with a 100% success rate."

As Hajime stared at the monitors he saw number 11 a light skinned blonde hair man with pink

highlights. Next, number 25 a small, dark skinned looking like a kid with bandages over his face, hand, and foot with a ball and chain around his ankle. Then, number 69 came into frame as it shows a pink haired, tall, well built man with a red highlighted mohawk. And Finally number 15, as he ran by the camera with black hair with red highlights, and shackles around his wrists, ankles and neck. Number 11 went back to the camera to wink at the lens, knowing it would provoke the guard behind it.

Hajime grew furious enough to the point where-

-Woah, Woah, Woah, we all know how this went down, considering most of the people here watched both shows. I mean why else would they be here?

 **Wait, What? Who the fuck is breaking the forth wall.**

-Oh, it's just me, Nanba Prison Staff member: Mitsuru Hitokoe!

 **Well, what the hell are you doing then?**

-Making your job easier.

 **What do you mean?**

-Let's face it do you really want to write an entire 1st chapter like the other Red Vs Blue crossover you did?

 **Which one?**

-Don't bullshit me dude, you know which ones I mean.

 **[Sigh] Fine, what did you have in mind?**

-How about you skip to the part where they get a new member joining them.

 **You mean in the show or the idea I had in mind.**

-Do I really have to answer that for you?

 **Yeah, you're right.**

-Alright then, I'll just sum up what happened to the audience. Okay so, Prison in middle of nowhere, no one has ever escaped, yet that is. Hajime is an asshole who is in charge of building 13. He also has two guards under his authority, Yamato Godai the muscle bound idiot and Seitarou Tanabata the pretty boy. Anyway there main job is to watch over building 13's inmates. And who are they, you might ask; Jyugo: the key to the world, Uno: the luckiest gambler, Rock: the muscle and brawler, and Nico: the drug positive child. They are well known for breaking out of any prison they go to, so it's only natural their cellmate is known for breaking out of prisons. And what about this new inmate? Well it started on the day they were around their own laptop...

 **Now it's my turn**

 **[Nanba Prison; Building 13]**

The group were around the laptop that the one known as Uno was on about to order some anime set for Nico. The first thing they saw was a headline reading 'Asagatani One-Liter Serial Murders' on the news.

Jyugo responded first, "They arrested another murderer?" He asked.

"How scary..." Nico said.

"Such a dangerous world we live in." Uno commented.

"Donch'a think it's getting worse these days?" Rock asked, "The outside world is going to pieces." He said.

Jyugo saw what the murderer did next, "He (bleep)ed a (bleep) then (bleep)ed the (bleep)! That's (bleep)ed up." He finished.

"That's horrible!" Nico said, "If he (bleep)ed a (bleep), that means it's (bleep)!"

"He's definitely a (bleep)." Uno said.

"I hope he won't be sent here." Rock said.

"There's no way..." Jyugo said as he and his inmates started to laugh until they realized where they were. They were in a prison and inmates can't be chosen. So they immediately rushed to the bars for Hajime.

"Hajime!" Jyugo shouted, "Please don't send the murderer that was caught yesterday in here!" He pleaded.

"I don't want to be (bleep)ed and (bleep)ed!" Nico cried out.

"We can't share the same room!" Uno demanded.

"You think you're school girls changing classes or something?!" Hajime asked, "Why don't you just (bleep) your own (bleep)s?! And then-"

 **(Please stand by)** **I might need to timeskip, trust me this is only the beginning.**

The day of the new arrival that would come to the same cell as the four other inmates has finally arrived. They were fearful after learning that crazy murderer was arrested just the other day. They were watching and waiting by the cell door to see just who this mysterious criminal would be.

They heard chains rattling as the noise kept on growing louder and louder. No grunts or talking to negotiations were shared between the prisoner and the guards. There was more than one to two sets of footsteps as they heard multiple feet hut the ground at different points.

The cell door finally opened to show a clean shaven man with pale skin. Instead of stripes or an orange jumpsuit he had on blue jeans and a cobalt blue button up with rough boots. The man was in shackles that kept his hands and legs restrained.

One of the guards spoke with Hajime as the other pushed the man inside, "Get in there, shit head!" The man ordered.

However he was not aware he messed with the wrong man. The prisoner turned around, grabbed the transport guard by the shirt and head butted his nose as he made a cracking noise. The other guard grabbed his baton and whacked it against the inmates head, but instead of hurting the prisoner it broke against his head. The prisoner then proceeded to break his chains then smack the guard with the back of his hand, knocking the other guard out. The last guard stood there frozen in fear as the two guards before him were beaten so easily. The inmate stood there for a moment then flexed at the guard making him run and hit a wall.

The prisoner looked at Hajime and stayed still for a moment, "This my cell?" He asked pointing to the open door with bars.

Hajime nodded, "Yeah, you're not going to give me trouble are you?" He asked.

All the prisoner did was walk into the cell and slam the barred door shut. He looked inside and saw the diverse group looking at him in fear, "Hey." was all he got out of himself.

He went over to a corner of the room to relax as he leaned up against the wall of the cell. Nico walked up to him, "Excuse me, but you're not gonna (bleep) our (bleep)s are you?" Nico asked as he kept his distance.

The stranger looked at him in a confused manner, "Do you always assume that people are that (bleep)ed up?" He asked.

Nico shook his head, "No it's just that I saw something on the news that-" Nico started until the new comer chuckled.

"Relax kid, I'm not here for that?" He said, "I'm just good at breaking out of prisons with my bare hands." The new guy said.

Nico looked at him with big eyes, "Really? That is so cool! How do you do it?" He asked.

The new guy smiled, "It's not easy, let me tell you that. I just hate prisons." He said.

As he leaned back and shut his eyes for a moment, he heard a clinging sound followed by a couple thuds. The new cellmate shot his eyes open as he saw his wrists and ankles weren't confined to the shackles and chains. He looked up to see Jyugo, "Those looked uncomfortable." He.

The stranger rubbed his wrists and looked at Jyugo, "Thank you." He said kindly.

Jyugo simply nodded, "Anytime." He said, "Jyugo." He said as he held out his hand.

The stranger took Jyugo's hand, "Church, call me Church." He finally revealed his name.

 **So I know I started making the whole chapter off of the beginning, however I just couldn't do it again. Going between the show and the type writer to get the story accurate as possible. So til next time I'll be here and somewhere else with my stories.**


End file.
